She Might Regret It
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: After season 3 finale; Damon finds that Elena is in the hospital and his worst dream has come true; Elena is a vampire. He deals with the supernatural happenings of Mystic Falls, his reeling thoughts, and most of all, that doe-eyed girl he's drawn too.D/E
1. I Forgot She Chose You

**Hey. I'm super angry at Elena since she chose Stefan and this is what I think Damon should've done after she has turned and she's with Stefan at the hospital. Enjoy love. :)**

I stepped on the gas pedal harder as I could almost see the tall, white hospital building in the distance. My car was going top speeds as I swerved into the only entrance of the hospital. I jumped out of my car without parking it correctly and yanking the keys from the tiny hole. I blurred to the automatic doors to go right in and, thankfully, Meredith wasn't around to stop me. Using my vampire hearing, I found Elena's room. Barely using the doorknob, I busted through the door and walked in on Stefan lying on the bed with her. He was whispering calming words into her ear as he rubbed small circles on her hand wrapped around his.

"Damon..." she whispered upon spotting me. Stefan kissed her cheek, sending rage bubbling to my head, before rolling slowly off the bed and almost walking past me.

"And where are you going?" I asked as he came to a quick halt. "I forgot she chose you, so I'm actually the one interrupting." I stated directly at Elena's tear stained face. Her pout and tear no longer meant anything to me anymore since she stabbed my un-beating heart with her words. I shoved Stefan right back in the seat next to the bed and went to lean against the door frame again.

"Stefan, please leave." Elena said as she never took her eyes from my heated expression. Stefan instantly hoped from the seat and walked out with room without any objection. "Damon, please stay." That voice. She was using _that_ voice. The voice she used to tell me it'd always be Stefan and that the goodbye would always go to Stefan. The voice that told me I'll never be loved by her. The voice I wanted to rip from my mind, my memory, my life. I took off my leather jacket and tossed it on the chair next to her bed. "Stefan told me you were going to leave town."

"Stay for what?" I growled at her. It would be different if she told me to stay before she confessed her love for Stefan to me, but now that she's picked her poison, I'm free. All the rage, the confusion, the fighting, can now drain into my words – maybe in a bad way, maybe a good way.

"Because I don't know what I feel!" she yelled back.

"No! You're not doing this again! That little 'I don't know what I feel' act is getting old! You either take me as I am or not at all." I stated. I feel better. Maybe if I yelled at her a long time ago, I wouldn't be going through everything I'm going through. Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have been nearly beaten to death by my only best friend. Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have stayed in this dump of a town. Maybe, just maybe, I'd been better than I was before. "Not again, Elena."

"Damon, no-"

"Do you remember how you felt when I snapped Jeremy's neck? Or when your parents died?" I knew it was harsh to bring up past wounds, but I have to make her feel my pain. At the small nod of her head and the drop of a tear, I continued. "That, times about 10, is how I felt when you say what you said to me." She looked up at me with her red eyes from all the tears and I just looked back without any emotion. She stole it all. She stole my heart, my soul, and then she basically switched the switch for me. She made me decide to flip it. The world was better without it on anyway. I took a deep breath as I broke from her gaze and grabbed my leather jacket from the chair.

"Damon, I love you." she sobbed.

"No, you don't." I said almost instantly, shaking my head. "If you loved me, you'd picked me."

"But, I do! Just stay in town!"

"Elena, All the kisses, the brushes of skin, the-the touching, I thought it meant something to you, but that goes to show me how wrong I was."

"No, it did mean something! Damon, I – Just stay in Mystic Falls!" she yelled.

"Elena, I'm done being controlled by you. All the acting, the pretending, and stringing along... You remind me of someone I used to know." I said as I headed for the door to leave.

"Who?" I heard her whisper meekly.

"Katherine Piece." I said as I heard her sob louder at the name. I nodded once in her direction and left the hospital without looking back.

**Should I keep going? I have more ideas. :)**


	2. You Can Decide

"I'm fine, Stefan, I can walk." Elena said with a straight face as she was carried into the Boarding House by Stefan. She was just released from the hospital and Stefan wouldn't let her drive home or be alone. Or walk.

"Oh no Elena, Just pretend you're a princess." Stefan tried to lighten the mood with the terrible joke. Elena cracked her best fake smile and a phony short giggle just so he won't be hurt. He balanced her on one arm as he swiftly opened the door and walked in, sitting her on the couch before blurring to the basement.

"You can decide." Stefan said as he came back with two blood bags; one for him and the other for her – if she wants it. She took the blood from him and sat it in her lap. While thinking of her choices, she folded her hands under her legs and she let her thoughts cloud her mind.

She could easily just drink the bag in one gulp, but did she really want to live that life? She would have to rob or kill to live; rob a blood bank and let everyone that needed blood fend for themselves or kill an innocent person when she needs to feed. She didn't want to end someone's life for her own pleasure, but she needed blood to survive. Just the thought of killing someone brought tears to her eyes and a clench in her heart.

On the other hand, she could not drink the blood and let her body go dry. She'd be dead within the next 24 hours and she didn't want to leave behind all her family and friends. She couldn't let Jeremy lose someone else in his life; it was bad enough his aunt, parents, and girlfriends are gone. She didn't want to throw everyone through the same loop; _everyone_ had lost _someone_. She couldn't imagine how much she'd miss Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy, and Stefan and _him_.

Her heart still hurts from letting him go so easily. It was as if he was sand and he slowly slipped through her fingers, teasing her with every grain, until there wasn't anything left. She wished she could run out the door and find him. She'd jump in his arms and kiss him all over his face, making him feel her love. After what happened a little while ago, she doesn't know how he feels inside, but he was right; she shouldn't have assumed that he'd sit around and wait for her to love him back. It was her stupid mistake.

"Elena?" Stefan called, dragging her by the ear from her deep thoughts.

She looked up at his worried hazel eyes. She nodded and moved her hand from her lap to the filled blood bag. She could feel the veins pop from under her eyes and her fangs come from their hiding spot upon smelling the ravishing aroma. She hurriedly ripped the top off and shoved the bag into her mouth.

The blood leisurely flowed from the back of her mouth down to her arid throat and down to her stomach. It was like yoga after being in a small cage for days, like a kiss from the sun on a bitter winter day, like a fresh breath of air in a stuffy space. She continued to drink the blood as Stefan continued to shout her name, trying to get her to stop drinking the blood.

"Elena!" he repeated for the last time. He snatched the half gone bag from her hands and she growled at him as if she were a rabid dog.

"Elena, you have to control-" She cut his words off with a reach for the blood bag, but he yanked it from her reach. She growled again and jumped on his lap to get it only to have him blur to the other couch. He gave her a pointed look and she blurred over to jump on his back. He struggled to shake her off until a brawny force suddenly knocked her off and she landed on the floor with a dull thump.

"Stefan!" he recognized the voice as Damon as he continued to yell. "Control her! You're on human blood and she's a new vampire! You have 163 years of strength over her, so remind me why you can't control her?"

Stefan looked around for Elena as Damon continued to roar in his ear, finding her on the floor at his feet. He helped her to her feet and she reached for the blood bag still in his hand. She quickly yanked it out his hands and fled to the stairs. Stefan blurred right after her, but her being new, had more energy than him. She ran in his room and locked the door behind herself.

"Elena, open the door!" Stefan yelled, not wanting to break his door. Just in time, Damon sped to the top of the steps and shoved his little brother away. He simply rattled the doorknob and just like magic, the door sprung open and both brothers stepped inside the room. Stefan ran to Elena on his bed and the blood bag was empty, but she was still clutching it compactly. He reached for it only to have her growl at him, so he snatched his hand back and took a few steps back. He looked up at Damon with pleading eyes and knowing the signal, Damon slowly paced over to her and sat eye level to her.

"Elena," he whispered smoothly. "Can I have that?" he asked nicely, pointing to the bare blood bag. She quietly growled again and pulled it closer to her, not wanting to let it go.

"Elena, give it to me." Damon growled back, his temper getting the best of him.

She was fed up. She growled back and bared her fangs at him. She snapped at him, trying to bite him, but she didn't do much before she was under Damon and his arms were holding her down. She frantically fished around, flopping and jumped at him to let her go. He didn't budge and she didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

"Elena!" Damon shouted. At his mark, she suddenly stopped and looked into his eyes. She let a solitary tear slip from her eye as they continued to stare at each other.

"Well, uh..." Stefan stammered from the side of the bed. He cleared his throat as Damon quickly rolled off her and over to the door while Elena stayed on the bed with tears streaming from her red eyes.

Damon nodded at Stefan who nodded back and sat on the bed with Elena as Damon walked from the room. Once Damon was out, Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her to his chest.

"No, no, no!" she yelled as she wiggled from his hold and ran out the room.

She ran to that all too familiar room just down the hall from Stefan's. The room they shared their first real, willing kiss in. She walked through the open door and since she heard the shower running, she flopped down on the bouncy bed. She wiped her eyes and wrapped herself in his golden sheets. She tried to organize her thoughts and what she was going to say, but instead she found herself falling into a deep sleep.

**I'll continue at 10 reviews.**


	3. The Red Headed Girl

Damon let the cold water drip from his hair as he grabbed a towel from the floor and wrapped it just under his hips and walked to his mirror. He examined himself. He had thin, gray lines under his eyes and the blue of his orbs looked dull and lifeless. His normally glowing face now looked insipid and ashy almost. What was he doing? He hadn't been sleeping as much as he should, but that means nothing; he's a vampire and vampires don't need sleep. He had only been using blood bags for a source and he knew that a vein is better than a bag. He nodded silently, mentally agreeing with himself. He'd throw some street clothes on and go find a desperate housewife or a blonde bimbo.

He strolled into his room, going to his bed first. He noticed a large lump under his covers, as if a human body were lying there. He slowly worked his way over and it hit him like a pound of bricks. The tang of the sweet vanilla shampoo enlightened him that the lumpy figure was the one and only Elena Gilbert. He snatched the sheet back and glared at the petrified, now awake girl in his bed.

"Elena..." he growled.

"Damon," she recognized him. "We need to talk."

He glared. "Why talk when there's nothing to talk about?"

"Because of my dream!"

"So what? I have dreams all the time." He snapped as he walked to his wardrobe.

"But I remembered! I met you first!"

At her shout, Damon blurred back to the bed, landing on top of her. He forgot he was missing his shirt and only had pants on, but now isn't the time for shirts. He ducked his mouth next to her ear, just brushing it with his lips as he spoke. "Don't you dare tell anyone," he said vehemently in her ear, carefully since Stefan was still in the house and could easily hear them. "Not Bonnie, not Caroline and definitely not Stefan."

She nodded, not trusting her voice right now. He picked his head back up and before he could get off her, she captured his lips with hers.

"Damon, can I have yo-" Stefan requested as he busted through Damon's door and walked right in. Damon hastily pulled his lips from Elena's and buried his head in the pillow next to her as he swore under his breath. Damon didn't make a move to get off Elena and he didn't have a shirt on yet either; it didn't look too good for him. "Elena, can we talk in my room?"

Without another word, Stefan angrily marched back to his room and waited for Elena to come. Damon rolled off her and went right back to the wardrobe and she went to Stefan's room. Damon quickly found a new shirt and grabbed his keys and wallet from his desk before he walked to his car and headed for the Mystic Grill.

(line break)

"Bourbon." Damon said minimally to the bartender in front of him. He scurried away and brought back the whole bottle.

"You look like you need it." He said. Now getting a better look at him, Damon realized he was the new replacement for Matt and he guessed Matt told him not to mess with him since he quickly started cleaning the already clean counter again, leaving him alone at the bar.

"Hello handsome." Someone with a slight British accent said from behind him.

He sighed and slowly swung his bar stool around. "Look, Rebekah-"

"And should I know your name also?" she asked. When Damon finally turned around, he was astounded. This wasn't the Rebekah he knew. This was a slightly shorter, red headed, perkier version of her. She wore a proud smile revealing pure white teeth and she had mauve colored eyes. They were so sparkly and light, yet so dark and endless. She wore a button up shirt with a tight skirt and pumps.

"You have nice eyes." They both said at the same time in the same trance like voice.

She snapped out of her trance and sat in the bar stool next to him. "So," She said eagerly. "What's on your agenda for the rest of the night?"

"Well, kitten," he said, trying Elena's nickname on her. "It's only 5:00, so I'm guessing whatever is on yours."

She smiled and grabbed the bottle of bourbon form the counter. "Let's go then." Damon immediately bounded from the bar stool and out the door behind the mysterious Rebekah.

(line break)

"Elena."Stefan greeted as she walked into his room. She didn't greet him back, but instead came to sit on the bed with him.

"Stefan, what you sa-"

"Do you love him?" he intermittent her words with the harsh question.

"What?" she breathed, not believing the words that came out his mouth.

"Do you love him?" he growled. Elena could tell he was fuming just by the sound of his voice.

"Yes." She confessed after a few moments.

Elena thought she saw an expression of hurt past his face, but it was gone in the blank of an eye. "Get out." He growled.

Elena walked back to Damon's room and collapsed on his bed. She sighed, breathing in his scent, and not wanting to let it go. She held her breathe, his special aroma still in her nose, but after a second, it was gone. Just like him. She breathed it in again, only ending with the same result. He left her just like that; he came, he let her get a taste, then he vanished into thin air. She let one more tear slid down her face at the thought. What if he never came back? He was pretty angry when he stormed out and he has the nerve too. Would he really leave his leather jackets and John Varvatos jeans behind? Would he really leave _her_? She finally realized something at that moment; she needed him in her life.

Just then, Elena heard the door downstairs swing open and raced to the top of the steps. Stefan looked at her with panicked eyes before he zoomed downstairs and to the door with Elena on his heels. They both make it to the parlor and their eyes were locked on the couch. Damon was laying under a short girl with red hair and their faces held together by their lips.

**Kinda skimpy and short, I know! I just really wanted to get this chapter out. It's past 12AM where I am, I had a long day, so I'm going to bed and I'll reply to reviews in the morning or late afternoon.**


	4. You Don't Understand

_Just then, Elena heard the door downstairs swing open and raced to the top of the steps. Stefan looked at her with panicked eyes before he zoomed downstairs and to the door with Elena on his heels. They both make it to the parlor and their eyes were locked on the couch. Damon was laying under a short girl with red hair and their faces held together by their lips. _

"Damon?" Elena almost cried by the sight. She wanted to cry in the arms, but she wanted to kill the slut over him at the same time. She wanted to kiss him, but slap him for kissing _her_. Who was she anyway? She wasn't anyone special, but by the way Damon is ignoring her, she was obviously pretty distracting. Maybe Damon was faking. Maybe he's imagining it was Elena over him and not her. Maybe. Elena snapped back to the real world and looked over at Stefan. Stefan looked relived. He rolled his eyes with a frown and called Damon's name many times.

"Damon… Damon…" he went. Was he not getting fed up with him ignoring his calls? Elena walked over to the girl, grabbing a handful of her thin, damaged hair and pulled her of Damon. _Her_ Damon. She yanked her to the floor and jumped on her, baring her white fangs and black veins at the petrified girl.

"Elena!" Damon growled as he sprung off the couch and wrenched Elena off Rebekah. He pulled her up as Rebekah crawled against the couch, shaking in fright from the scene before her. Her black mascara smudged down her face with the hot tears, and her cheeks and nose turned bright red as she roughly rubbed her tears away, making her look even more like a raccoon.

"What was that?" Damon yelled as he pointed to Rebekah while talking to Elena.

"She was taking you from me." Elena whimpered. "I was going to lose you."

Damon glared. "You can't lose something that's not yours." He went over to the girl, helping her up by her arms and out the door.

"Dam-" He heard Elena shout before the door slammed and he hoped in his car after helping Rebekah in. Rebekah sat in the passenger seat and he sat in the driver's seat, not waiting for his car to warm up before peeling from the driveway.

"Want to go home?" he asked as he drove past the Grill.

She nodded slowly and quietly. "Turn right in a mile or so."

Damon pulled to the side of the road suddenly, making Rebekah look over in alarm.

"What a-"

"Rebekah," Damon said, turning to her in his seat. "Look me in the eye." Rebekah listened to his command with a sniffle and tense body, ready to bolt out the car at any second. "You won't remember anything about what you saw back in the house. You came home with me, we fooled around and then I took you home. You know nothing about the supernatural world."

"I don't remember anything. I left with you, we fool around and then you took me home. I know nothing about the supernatural world."

* * *

"You can stop here." She instructed as he slowed to a stop. There wasn't anything in the area except an old, vacant gas station, a rundown shack, and overgrown trees and a long, winding road.

"Are you sure? Looks pretty dangerous to me." Damon said as he continued to examine the surroundings.

Rebekah let a low chuckle and stepped out the car, slamming the door behind her. She turned, almost walking away, but leaned in the passenger window instead. "Will we be seeing each other again?"

"Of course." Damon moaned as he reached over the seat and gave her a light peck. "I'll call you."

"Don't waste your time." She said and started down the dark, winding road. Damon smirked. She knew he won't call.

* * *

Damon sighed as he dropped his keys on the hallway table. He started for the living room, but pausing upon hearing a human heart beat. It wasn't Elena's beat either. It was colder, angrier. He also sensed another presence. _Supernatural_ presence. Damon tensed at the aggressive thought that ran through his mind; he continued to walk to the living room anyway. As soon as he stepped across the threshold, he was slammed to the ground. His chest tightened, tethering into a thick knot, and all the air suddenly escaped his lungs. He growled, finally getting air in his lungs and the intruder wrestled him to his back. He flipped them over; he was now on top and exposing his fangs and snarling, ready to tear out the intruder's throat with his teeth.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline yelled as he lined his fangs with her throat, almost ripping it out. He quickly pulled back, not wanting to hurt someone so close to him.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked as he helped both of them up. "You can't let yourself in _my_ house without telling anyone! I almost killed you!" he declared as he walked over to his liquor cart and pouring a drink.

"Yeah, _almost_." Bonnie said from the kitchen doorway. She walked to Damon, not even greeting him or giving a reason for the break in. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you, a mocking bird?" Damon asked as he looked her over. Just as he got past her sharp eyes, he was interrupted by a sharp clap of her hand. The force made his head snap to the side, his eyes instantly shut, and his jaw clench in anger. He slowly turned back to look at her eyes. He growled, knowing not to try to kill her since she's a powerful witch. Well, powerful enough to give him a strong aneurysm.

"She loved you!" Bonnie yelled in his face. "She told you she loved you and you repay her by sleeping with Mystic Falls again?"

Damon glared at her. "You don't understand."

He tried to walk away, but Bonnie grabbed his arm, pulling him back to his spot at the liquor cart. "Well, help me understand!"

He glared again, this time harder than the last. "I loved her for _two years_. Two years, Bonnie. There's been at least three times that I was on the brink of death and she _never told me_! She kissed time after time, just teasing me; the-the deathbed kiss, the guilt kiss, and the kiss at the hotel. It was all _her_. She teased me and taunted me for _two fucking years_. She then shot me down over the brother that tried to drive her off a bridge and didn't care about her brother almost being killed. How do you think I feel?"

**Alright, you hate me for not updating, but I still love you, Soooo review maybe? I think there's gonna be one more chapter after this, so yeah, just a short five chap story for ya. Thanks for everything so far and there's going to be so much more from me, so I'd really love it if you'd subscribe to me as a author alert too. :)**


	5. Look In The Direction You're Running

_He glared again, this time harder than the last. "I loved her for two years. Two years, Bonnie. There's been at least three times that I was on the brink of death and she never told me! She kissed time after time, just teasing me; the-the deathbed kiss, the guilt kiss, and the kiss at the hotel. It was all her. She teased me and taunted me for two fucking years. She then shot me down over the brother that tried to drive her off a bridge and didn't care about her brother almost being killed. How do you think I feel?" _

Damon took a deep breath as he finished his breath-consuming, extensive rant. He turned back to Bonnie and Caroline who were now both standing next to each other. Caroline had the faint trace of tears in her eyes and Bonnie's head was slightly up and she was staring roughly at Damon. Damon ignored the both of them; they weren't helping his temper at all, Bonnie in name. Bonnie was glaring now, only making this situation worst. Why did Elena have to play with his heart? She knew about Katherine; didn't she have enough fun with him? As much as he'd hate to admit it, he's fragile. He can handle the hybrids and Originals, but all this hurt and heartbreak... it's too hard to understand, but he just knows it all leads to hurt and destruction. He was so sure that Elena would just hurt him again, but maybe she wouldn't.

No, he wouldn't let himself think these thoughts. She would kiss him and hurt him just like the last time, maybe even adding in a slap or yell. It always happened that way. It was supposed to happen like that _every time_. It was routine now, nothing will change. Nothing is _supposed_ to change. Damon growled, roughly flicking his precious, delicate tumbler into the fireplace.

"Stop it!" Bonnie shouted, snapping back to reality. She walked over to him, and for the first time since meeting him, she was tender. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder trying to calm the enraged vampire.

"Nothing is going to change!" Damon yelled in Bonnie's face as he took her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Nothing..." he whispered.

As much as Bonnie abhorred the idea of Elena and Damon dating, she knows deep down that Damon is the best thing for Elena. She needs someone to protect her, but love her at the same time. Damon won't be with her all the time, so she'll have to learn how to take care of herself too and her power would be limited feeding off bunnies and deer. At least Damon can control his intake of human blood. "Think about it," Bonnie whispered back as she slowly wiggled from his arms. "Her emotions are heightened. She knows what she feels deep down now. She told you she loved you. She really loves you."

Damon stared down at the girl before him. Why would she say that? It's not true, it couldn't be true... but it did make sense. She understands what she feels now since all her emotions are on the tip of her tongue. _All her emotions_; anger, jealousy, _love_. Maybe Bonnie was right. At least it was worth a try. Just as Damon opened his mouth to reply to the waiting witch, the door opened with angry yells.

"This is all your fault!" Elena yelled from the hallway as she threw the duffle bag into the fireplace across the room, which (for a new vampire) was pretty impressive.

"My fault? No, no, no, you're the one that told me to grab Matt first!" Stefan yelled back as he slammed the door behind him a little harder than needed, making the all old windows and walls shake under the pressure.

"You have two hands, and you're a vampire; I'm pretty sure that you could've carried us both." Elena said, rolling her eyes at him, not noticing the other three people in the room, and plopped down on the couch with a deep breath.

Damon cleared his throat. It suddenly became awkward in the room.

"Damon..." Elena's eyes went from rock hard to a gooey softness in her, for Damon only and only Damon. She stood from the dusty settee.

"Hi." Damon huskily whispered as he walked over to her, meeting in the middle of the living room. He opened his mouth to say something tender and sincere, but closed it instead growling, "Well, get out!" Bonnie and Caroline scurried to the door, small, noticeable grins on their faces, while Stefan grabbed a seat and folded his hands in his lap, making Elena and Damon glare.

"What? I'd just love to see my brother fail at love once more." Stefan said with a smug grin. Damon would've thrown himself at the smiling idiot next to him, but Elena's small hand rested on his bicep, calming him down instantly. He pulled his eyes off Stefan, deciding not to slay him and worry about the task at hand first.

"Damon, I meant it when I told I loved you." Elena breathed.

"I know. I-"

"Then why didn't tell me you loved me back?"

This is the part Damon feared. It was his turn to gush about his hidden feelings that he worked so hard to stuff deep back in his mind, intending in them to never come out. Looks like that plan failed. He snapped back to certainty to look at Elena. Her hair was slightly ruffed, not as straight and flat it normally was, and her checks were a flushed red as if she were cold despite the warm night it was outside the door. Her brown eyes had a slight crimson tint and were a bit puffy as if she'd been... crying. Damon wanted to ask what she and Stefan did, but decided to save it for later.

"I thought you were going to hurt me again and run back to Stefan." Damon whispered, looking down at his expensive, imported Persian rug.

"Tuhm." Stefan snorted as he laced his hands behind his head and looked over to the stairs. He looked back to the glaring couple and smiled. "I'll be back later."

"Well, you don't really have too..." Damon suggested, letting Stefan see his smirk as he exited the Boarding House.

**I know this is past due, but I'll be ending this story (and The Runaways if anyone reads that one too) soon, so enjoy. :)**


End file.
